Escape from Invincible
by Chikko-chan
Summary: This is the intro of my character into an rpg. It turned out really long and kinda like a short story, so I thought hey why not. All of the characters are mine, except for the short mention of Bardok and the planet Vegeta (saiyans etc)


Chikko hid outside of Akudou's sitting room watching what she could of latest news talking. She hadn't been able to get away with doing something like that in a long time so some of the news was new to her. Things mostly concerning the new planet Vegeta and the capture of many saiyans and the royal family. She then heard a noise somewhere behind her and then felt a powerful hand grab her around the neck. "Chikari, I thought you knew better than to sneak around my sitting room by now." Akudou said as he opened the door to his empty sitting room. "And watching the news too. You aren't supposed to that either." He continued as he then lifted her up off the floor and threw her into a wall. "You should be listening to your instructions. You are supposed to be training at the moment." He said as he walked into the sitting room turned off the TV and then walked back out into the hall.  
  
"I didn't feel like training." Chikko said as she slowly stood up leaning on the wall for support. She had hit it very hard. Akudou then pulled out a small device with a few small buttons on it and pressed one. Chikko then grimaced with pain as she fell to the floor gripping a metal choker around her neck that was sending a searing pain throughout her body. Akudou then lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her to the training room where he then dropped her to the floor.  
  
"YOU WILL TRAIN, WHEN I TELL YOU TO TRAIN!!!" He then bellowed. He then turned around and walked out of the room. A boy then ran over to her side with a few others. "Chikko, Are you alright??" the boy asked.  
  
"I'm alright Rokon. Just have a stiff back." She answered back as she stood up with the help of Rokon.  
  
"Chikko, you shouldn't disobey Akudou so much. If your not careful he might go to far the next time." One of the girls said.  
  
"Its alright Kaiya, you obviously don't know that much about us saiyans." Chikko continued as she wrapped her tail back around her waist. *The next time Akudou tries anything I will be ready for him. We are all going to make our get away and return to our families.* Chikko thought as she pulled a medallion out from her shirt and turned it in the light. It was her father, Bardok's, family emblem. *I will meet them again.* Chikko thought as she put the medallion back under her shirt and prepared for some training.  
  
"So who wants to train with me??" Chikko asked as she looked around to the group that was standing with her. Everyone then moved closer together when she said that. Chikko then sweatdropped. "uh...If you want I could have more than one of you vs. me??" Chikko said as she looked down to the ground. She then looked back up to see that two of her friends had stepped forward. Chikko then smiled "Don't worry I will go easy on you if you want?" She said as she looked up to Kaiya and Rokon.  
  
"Ok sounds good." Kaiya replied as Rokon and her stepped forward and got into their training positions. Everyone else in the room then backed off of the floor. Chikko then took up position opposite of her two friends. She then waved her hand slightly to let them know that she was ready and waited for them to make their move.  
  
They then both came at her, one going infront the other behind. They then both swung forward at her but she had ducked out of the way and they had caught onto that in just enough time to stop their punches from hitting each other. They then both came at her punches and kicks flying Chikko blocking most but a few making their way in. *I have to let at least some of them hit me if I am going easy on them.* Chikko then powers up a little and that pushes the other two back. Chikko then rushes at the two of them switching from defensive to offensive. She would punch at one of them and kick at the other. They both were able to block them for awhile but then Kaiya missed the punch to the stomach and Rokon lost his concentration and were both knocked away. They had been going at it for about 10 minutes and Kaiya and Rokon were covered with sweat. Chikko powered down and walked over to them to help them up. "Thanks for training with me you guys." Chikko smiled.  
  
"Your welcome." Kaiya replied.  
  
"Besides it gave us a good work out." Rokon then told Chikko as they both went to leave the room. Many of the others had left the room too, some of the more diligent trainers stayed behind. Chikko decided to stay as well. "Mirror Reflection." she then whispered. As she said that another version of her appeared right behind her. They stood back to back. They then both spun around and jumped back to get some room. Chikko and the reflection then both grabbed for a cylindrical piece of metal that hung around their waists. They both took them up and pushed a button on them making them extend to long staffs. The two versions of Chikko then practiced and trained extensively spinning and attacking with the staffs. Since they were just about one in the same the fight lasted quite awhile, every once in awhile Chikko's mind would start to wander but her reflection would then snap her back to the current battle at hand. *We must get stronger, if we don't Akudou will be in control our lives until death comes free us.* Chikko thought getting more angry at the man. She then started hitting faster and more often. She then got a hit in and the reflection fell to the floor. *I will be ready* she then thought as her hair flashed blonde for a split second then back to black. She took the hand of her reflection which then disappeared. Chikko then pushed another button on her staff making it shrink back to the small cylinder she had earlier. She then walked off to her room where she would get some rest. Tomorrow was her 16th birthday and there was only one thing she could think of that she wanted: Freedom.  
  
Chikko woke up that morning feeling stronger and rested. She got up got dressed and went to the bathrooms to wash up. She stood infront of the mirror, ready for another day. "Happy 16th Birthday, Chikko." She said to herself as she looked in the mirror. She then walked out to the mess hall to get some breakfast.  
  
"Same crap we have everyday." She heard Kaiya say as she took her seat across the table from Chikko.  
  
"Happy Birthday Chikko." Rokon said as he came over and sat beside her. "Yeah happy birthday. I can't guarantee it will be the best but.. I still wanna wish you one." Kaiya then said. Kaiya then reached behind her and pulled out a deep blue ribbon. "I want you to have it." She then continued. "I know it isn't much." Kaiya then sighed.  
  
Chikko quickly took it from her. "Its great. Thank you." Chikko smiled to her friend. She had been in this place so long she would never have really known about anything better. *I'm glad to have my friends.* She thought to herself. She quickly finished eating and said goodbye to her friends. She then made her way to Akudou's sitting room. *I wonder if he'll be in there.* She thought as she was making her way down the hall. She got to the door and looked inside the small window to see that no one was in there and all of the lights were turned off as well as the TV. "Perfect." She then looked both ways down the hall and made her way inside leaving the door opened a crack.  
  
Several minutes later Akudou was making his way down the hall. He stopped right infront of the room seeing that the TV and lights were on. "What's going on here?" He said almost to himself. He then pushed the door open. He listened but the only thing he could hear was the television set. He tried reading for a power level but there was none. "Whoever is in this room reveal yourself Immediately." His voice boomed. Then he thought he saw his chair move slightly but when he got to it and spun it around, there was no one there. Then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye on the other side of the room, but again, there was nothing there. "I SAID REVEAL YOURSELF!!" He yelled once again. Then all of the lights went out and all that was left was the television quietly talking and flashing light. Akudou then ran out into the hall. "WHERE IS SHE??" He screamed to all of the children in the halls. He was running about screaming like a mad man and asking where "She" was. He then came upon the training room which was empty. There was no one in sight. Then the power went out and he could hear people moving all about, but he could see nothing. There was then a glowing light coming from the centre of the room. It looked like there was someone standing in the light. "CHIKARI. HA HA." He laughed and screamed at the same time looking straight ahead at the figure. "TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON NOW." he continued.  
  
"why are you afraid of the dark?" Chikko whispered from behind him. He spun around disoriented, to face where he had heard the voice. Then the lights flashed back on and Akudou could now see that all of the children and people he had brought to this place were standing against the edge of the wall looking at him. He spun back the other way to see Chikko standing there with a yellow glow around her.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL CHIKARI?? JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL OF A SUDDEN 16 DOESN'T MAKE YOU STRONGER." Akudou growled.  
  
  
  
"No one said I just snapped my fingers and became strong Akudou. All of the times you have hit me or beaten me for disobeying your commands you slowly added to my strength. Do you know nothing of saiyans?" She questioned with a calm look on her face. "You have never truly felt my full power, and you never would have been able to figure out that I had been hiding it from you since a very young age." She continued as she stepped closer to him.  
  
"You are lying, YOU WILL NEVER BE STRONGER THAN ME!! AND WHAT IS THERE TO KNOW ABOUT SAIYANS EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THEY ARE STUPID CREATURES THAT HAVE BEEN TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF TIME AND TIME AGAIN." Akudou replied stepping closer as well.  
  
"You are a fool Akudou, you never even realized the true strength of your fighters. You still don't even understand." Chikko said as she powered up revealing some of her hidden energy.  
  
Akudou gasped "You cannot hide anything like that from me." He said. He then jumped forward to punch her but she easily dodged it and he lost his balance. "That move has always worked against you." He said trying not to sound too shocked. "But I guess monkey's can come up with a few new tricks every once in awhile. You have come up with a few. But I would like to see some of your friends fare as well or better than you." He said facing the people lined up around the wall. He then gathered energy for an energy blast.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Chikko said as her power level greatly increased and she went super saiyan. She then went running at him and punched him in the side of the head sending him flying across the room. "I'll have none of that." She then told him as he stumbled to his feet.  
  
"What... What are you??" Akudou stuttered.  
  
"Oh, well then I guess you have never seen a super saiyan before." She then said. He then went running at her both fists flying wildly. Chikko caught one in both hands and held them steady. "I'm soo much weaker than you aren't I." She then said to his face as the rest of the people in the room stood staring in amazement. Chikko then lifted herself up while still holding his fists and kicked him several times while flipping herself over to the have her back to him and then brought both of her arms forward flipping him to the floor below. Akudou scrambled to his feet and grabbed one of the swords off the wall he then stood in a fighting position ready to take her on.  
  
"A weapons battle is how you choose to go? That's alright with me." Chikko powered up again. She wanted him to be afraid, to know how they all felt when he took them away from their families. He sensed her new power level and she saw his jaw drop slightly. She smiled. She then grabbed the metal cylinder around her waist and pushed the button extending it to a staff. He took the first shot again trying to get at her upper arms but she easily knocked the attacks away by spinning her staff. They were moving very quickly with sparks flying from the clashes of metal. Chikko got a few straight on hits to the stomach and chest and Akudou just nicked Chikko's shoulder. Things were getting close and Akudou was finally knocked to the floor behind her. She stood very still waiting for him to make his next move. She had the top end of her staff sticking out between her arm and her side awaiting Akudou's decision. He then got up and charged her from behind. But he was too slow. Chikko had pushed another button on her staff and thrust it backwards sending a blade that had sprouted out of the end straight into the man's chest. Chikko then spun out of the way as the newly formed glaive fell with the man to the floor.  
  
The room stood silent for what seemed like hours. But then a great cheering sound rose from the ranks of people throughout the room. "We are free." "We get to go home." "See our families again." were many of the things being shouted as the large group swarmed around Chikko and the man. They still stood back though. The only two to enter this ring that had formed around the two were Kaiya and Rokon. Chikko powered down and continued to stand silently. Kaiya then rushed over and hugged Chikko tightly. "It's over. Thank you Chikari." Kaiya whispered.  
  
Chikko snapped out of her little trance and smiled to her friends. "Everyone listen. Go to your quarters take anything of yours you wish.... And go home to your families." Chikko cried to the group. After that statement there was more yelling and people rushing here and there. After the whole room had cleared Chikko stood alone with the newly dead Akudou. She walked over to him and retrieved her glaive. She then pushed the buttons to make it a small cylinder again and walked out of the room closing the doors behind her. She walked slowly and quietly back to her quarters, packed up what little belongings she had and made her way to the pod room. Many had already left this place and were off to their families. She saw her friends Kaiya and Rokon, gave them a final hug goodbye and then they all parted their ways probably to never see each other again.  
  
"Well off I go to the new Planet Vegeta." She said to herself as her pod took off from the launch pad. She tied her new blue ribbon around her wrist and prepared for a relaxing and regenerating sleep as she made her way home.  
  
  
  
  
  
~End~ *for now* 


End file.
